The safety latches that are commonly used on hingedly mounted doors to limit swinging of the door when the primary lock is opened, generally require permanent installation of parts of the safety latch on the door and door frame. Such safety latches require tools in order to mount the same on the door and door frame and leave holes and other damage marks on the door and door frame when removed. Accordingly, such safety latches are not adapted to be installed by someone only temporarily occupying the room, such as in a hotel or motel.